


misconceptions and expectations, part two

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, anal shouldn't hurt, poking fun at fanfic sex, realistic sex can be hot too, this is meant to be tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Here’s the chronicles of three MORE times Patrick’s behaviour during sex was influenced by his reading of fanfiction.If you haven't read part one, please clickhereand do that first.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoahRose27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/gifts).



Patrick had always found it hot how Spike could rebound and perform a second time, inevitably causing a similar reaction in Angel. In his early 20s, he wondered why he was never able to do the same with Rachel, and would often fall asleep berating himself for how long it took him to reach orgasm the first time. 

But then David happened. David made every nerve ending in Patrick’s body, especially the middle third, feel electrified. He felt energized, alive and happy after sex with David, and never fell asleep with anything less than a satisfied smile across his face. It was no surprise, then, that Patrick found his cock reacting to David’s soft kisses, no more than 15 minutes after Patrick had removed himself from David’s ass, collapsing on the bed next to him. Patrick didn’t expect this second wind to last, that it would rapidly flag as it had before, though he appreciated the valiant attempt his cock was making. 

David noticed the blood returning to Patrick’s cock, and with a twisted grin, slid down Patrick’s body, placing kisses down his sternum, and over his hip, before taking the growing erection into his mouth. His nose, buried in Patrick’s soft, reddish hair, sucking gently, as Patrick moaned above it. 

Feeling Patrick’s cock fully erect, David went to work, happily sucking, licking and stroking Patrick. David’s hums vibrating up Patrick’s shaft, and Patrick writhing above him. 

After a solid ten minutes, David’s wrist began to ache. He doubled down his efforts, and could feel Patrick tensing. Another five minutes passed, before Patrick tapped David on the shoulder gently. David looked up and Patrick just shook his head before he started laughing, thinking of all the times he had read about Spike and Angel and their second, third, sixth rounds with no difficulty, but how he wouldn’t trade a shortened refractory period for the intimacy and safety he felt with David, even when he couldn’t reach orgasm.


	2. If it hurts, you're doing something wrong

David pressed slowly into Patrick, Patrick’s calves sliding over David’s shoulders as he inched closer, closer. Fully seated, David leaned forward, nipping at Patrick’s collar bone, mouthing his way up to Patrick’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he growled. Patrick let out a long, low moan in response. David’s thrusts kept pace with Patrick’s strokes of his own cock, increasing with speed and intensity as Patrick’s orgasm approached with frightening force. Patrick, feeling nothing but pleasure with the slick slide of David’s cock inside him, briefly questioned both the accuracy and safety of David’s promise, doubting that David would ever derive pleasure from deliberately hurting him. 

Post-orgasms, post-clean-up, Patrick laid in bed, carefully analyzing every sensation with each movement of his body, wondering whether he should take ibuprofen before bed. Before he could decide, sleep overtook him, and the night passed by in a flash.

In the soft light of morning, Patrick woke first. Having to pee, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, expecting discomfort, but feeling none. Anticipating a gingerly walk to the washroom, but his gait was normal. No ache when he crawled back into bed, other than where David had bitten the inside of his thigh. Relieved, he fell back asleep, one arm around David’s chest, and his face buried between David’s shoulder blades.


	3. Nipples

Patrick’s nipples were sensitive. He knew this, even before they became David’s favourite plaything above the waist. As a teen, he had to wear adhesive nipple protectors under his polyester baseball jersey to protect them from friction, much to the amusement of his teammates. He assumed that everyone’s nipples were sensitive, but some just chose to live with the irritation, while Patrick embraced whatever accommodations could make him more comfortable. 

Which is why he was very surprised when a lick, a nip, and a tweak of David’s left nipple produced no reaction. He was even more surprised when the same attention to the right nipple also elicited no reaction. Scraping his nails up David’s flank, causing arousal-affirming goosebumps and a groan from David, Patrick once again tweaked David’s nipple, raising an eyebrow at him when he didn’t even notice. 

“What?” David asked. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m very hairy. And all this friction has rendered my nipples desensitized.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. He tweaked David’s right nipple one more time, just for fun, and just hard enough to get a slight gasp out of David, before his hand grazed down past his navel, dipping below the waistband where, happily, nothing was desensitized at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NoahRose27, one of the greatest gifts I have received from this fandom. 
> 
> Much love to my Rosebuddies.


End file.
